Mi Razón De Vivir
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar con tal de cumplir tus sueños u objetivos...serias capaz de llegar a dañar a tus amigos para conseguirlos? Eso mismo es lo que piensa shampoo cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de curarse de la maldición de jusenkyo y a la vez conseguir el amor de ranma...Pero a cambio debe renunciar a algo lo cual verá que le importa más de lo que pensaba


Muy buenas a todos gente siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto pero otros asuntos me reclamaban y me ha sido imposible terminar los fics...de hecho ahora debería estar terminando alguno de los fics que tengo a medias pero hace poco termine de ver toda la serie de ranma 1/2 y me dieron ganas de escribir algo de ellos al principio pensé en un songfic de ranma y akane pero después de ver la película 2 de ranma (la isla de las doncellas/nihao mi concubina) pensé en retocar un poco el fic tanto en hacerlo como una historia en vez de songfic cómo de cambiar la pareja (si recordamos las parejas que salen en la película además de ranma y akane supongo que todos sabrán ya de quién estoy hablando pero si no en la descripción lo explicaré)

La canción es el 2ndo opening de ranma "Ritoru Deito"pero es la versión latina cantada por María Jesús de Teran también conocida como Jade

Espero q lo disfruten y procuraré terminar lo antes posible mis otros fics.

NA: cursiva:flashback/pensamientos.

DISCLAIMER:RANMA 1/2 NO ME PERTENECE SINO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SÓLO LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

Mi Razón De Vivir

Después de que cayera shampoo sonrió para sí misma...había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado el hechizo había funcionado en su bisabuela y con ella fuera de combate lo demás habían sido fáciles de vencer...

–"buen trabajo shampoo ahora estos inútiles no nos molestaran más –" decía un joven vestido con un atuendo chino parecido al de ella

–"pero kirian... tu estar seguro de que esto funcionar?–" preguntaba la amazona

–"por supuesto me he documentado y he esperado mucho tiempo para este momento...–" dijo apretando las manos... –"según me he informado aquí aparecerá un pozo de jusenkyo especial que sólo parece una vez cada 100 años al reflejo de la luna con el agua de la caverna... Y se dice que ese pozo tiene el poder estelar de cumplir hasta dos deseos de quien lo pide si se reúnen las condiciones... –"

–"Glup... shampoo trago saliva es cierto que si eso era verdad su problema de convertirse en gata se acabaría... Y por fin ella y su airen estarían juntos para siempre y nadie les volvería a separar... Pero las condiciones para esto le parecían muy duras incluso se atrevería a decir que eran muy crueles...

–"Bien...comenzamos...? le dijo kirian avanzando...–" Sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir tuvo que esquivar unos cuchillos y cadenas que iban hacia el...–"kuso...como has conseguido soltarte? –"

–"Intentar atrapar a un mago es como querer cazar la luna...–"dijo un joven de ropa blanca con pelo largo negro y unas gafas redondas sobre sus ojos –"no se lo tienes pensado hacer pero no te perdonaré que estés usando a shampoo para ello –"dijo lanzándose a por el.

Sin embargo cinco minutos más tarde mousse estaba en el suelo inmovilizado por kirian

–"Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestra cabeza de turco –"dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a mousse

–"el!?...–"dijo shampoo un poco nerviosa... –"no se...tu no preferir otro más fuerte –"

–la fuerza no importa para esto–"dijo kirian mientras volvía a avanzar y colgaba a mousse de la colina donde se podía ver abajo un lago iluminado por la luna el cual empezaba a brillar más y más cada vez hasta formar un pozo oscuro que parecía sin fondo...

–"el rumor era cierto...lo único que necesitamos es arrojar a este aspirante a héroe al pozo y podremos deshacernos de la maldición de jusenkyo para siempre jajaja! –"decía riendo kirian

–"Pero entonces las consecuencias ser también verdad... quien caer en ese pozo... desaparecer para siempre... –"decía shampoo con la voz cada vez más cosa era que no le gustara... pero otra muy distinta era matarlo...shampoo no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo...

Ajena a sus pensamientos kirian sacó una katana de su espalda y se la tiro –"querrías hacer tú los honores –"dijo lanzandole el arma

–"NO LO HAGAS SHAMPOO! –"gritó alguien a su espalda... –"ranma...–"

–" Tsk –"gruñía kirian fastidiado –" vamos a tener que ocuparnos otra vez de vosotros...–"no importa... Shampoo! yo me encargo tú haz el trabajo para que podamos pedir lo que queremos... –"

Apenas sin pensar ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la colina con la espada en la mano... Sin embargo justo en ese momento un recuerdo le atacó de imprevisto...

(FLASHBACK)

Era un día de mucho frío y había comenzado a nevar... Por una de las calles desiertas se observaba como una chica de cabellos violetas muy hermosa corría sin parar hacia delante

–"Moeeee... al final la entrega retrasarse más de lo que pensar... –"pensaba mientras se estremecía de frío...aún le quedaba bastante camino hasta llegar al café del gato y apenas sentía su cuerpo del frío...al igual que no vio el hueco en el suelo por lo que cayó de bruces en la nieve

–"itai desu –"decía mientras se levantaba y quitaba la nieve de la ropa... justo al levantarse sintió cómo unas manos le colocaban encima un abrigo grueso... y cuando se giró para ver quien era se encontró con unas lentes redondas y un traje blanco que la miraban como perdido

–"Que hacer tú aquí mousse... no tener que estar ayudando a hiba -chan en el restaurante –"

–"Cerramos el restaurante debido a la nevada y tu bisabuela me dijo que fuera a buscarte y te acompañará hasta casa porque sabía que no habías traído abrigo ... –"dijo sonriendo

–"mmmph... –"dijo dándole la espalda –"tú no tener que molestarte yo poder ir sola perfectamente –"... Sin embargo cuando hubo avanzado algo más y no le veía se acurruco completamente en el abrigo –"mousse no baka –"dijo sonriendo... por mucho que le ignorará siempre sabía que él estaría allí para hacer lo que fuera por ella...y eso le gustaba...mucho...le gustaba saber que significaba tanto para el... y la hacía muy feliz...

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Shampoo sacudió la cabeza nerviosa... por que tenia que recordar eso justamente ahora? ignoro todos esos pensamientos que la llegaban sin parar y siguió corriendo adelante

–" SHAMPOO! gritó ranma poniéndose enfrente suya y cortándole el paso –" de verdad vas a llegar a ese extremo solo por estar conmigo?!–" cómo puedes ser capaz de hacerlo sabiendo lo que le pasara a mousse?! –"

–"Ranma... lo siento –"dijo mientras saltaba por encima suya pisandole la cabeza... Sin embargo al hacerlo algo cayó al suelo...

–"Eh...–" dijo ranma agachándose a ver lo que había caído –"un colgante? –"dijo cojiendo un pequeño colgante de hilo morado y una gema azul en forma de luna.

–"Ranma eso es mio no tocar–" dijo shampoo bajando y quitandole el colgante mientras se lo volvía a colocar y se lo escondía entre la ropa.

–"Un momento...ese no es el colgante que te regalo mousse por tu último cumpleaños? –"dijo colone sorprendida de que su nieta llevará algo que le perteneciera a él.

Mientras todo esto pasaba shampoo había llegado a la cima donde estaba mousse atado y se disponía a extender la katana para cortar la cuerda... Cuando...

–"por qué estás sonriendo? –"dijo viendo que mousse no tenía el menor rastro de miedo en el

–"Por qué tu eres mi razon de vivir... –" dijo mirándola a los ojos...unos ojos los cuales no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora...(quizás por las gafas) pero eran muy hermosos

–" Desde que me venciste por primera vez cuando éramos niños supe que jamás podría olvidarte... No me importa lo que hagas conmigo si mi vida puede hacer que la maldición de jusenkyo que tienes desaparezca o si puedo hacer que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo con gusto daré mi vida... –"

–"Cállate...–"decía con la voz quebrada y a punto de salirsele las lágrimas de los ojos... –"Deja de decir tonterías...y deja de mirarme! –"

Levantó la espada dispuesta a cortar la cuerda y poner fin a todo esto... pero le era imposible dejar de temblar...además una frase se repetía sin parar en su cabeza...

Ranma y akane estaban juntos ryoga había encontrado también a alguien que le correspondía una tal akari que parecía estar muy enamorada de él incluso ukyo aún estando fuera había mandado una carta en la cual aparecía con junto a un chico un tal kotetsu el cual decía que era cocinero cómo ella y que se habían hecho muy amigos (aunque la foto mostraba algo más que amistad) y sin embargo... ella seguía sin poder ser feliz...seguía sola...

Sigo en soledad

Por qué tendré tanto miedo?...

Sigo en soledad

Simplemente no puedo ser yo misma...

Sigo en soledad

No es que no te ame pero...pero...SOY UNA COBARDE!–" dijo girándose bruscamente hacia el otro lado donde estaba kirian y reprimiendo las lágrimas que aún amenazaban con salir

–"Shampoo... que haces? –"decía esquivando las estocadas que le lanzaba la amazona, esta sin embargo no decía nada solo atacaba

–"Maldita traidora sabía que terminarías ablandandote... –"dijo haciendo un movimiento que la desarmo para acto seguido agarrarla del cuello

Ggg... gruñía la chica intentando liberarse del agarre

–"déjala en paz maldito –"gritaba mousse lanzándole todo lo que podía tal y como estaba

–"admito que tiene muy buena puntería –"decía kirian mientras esquivaba todo... –"pero en tu estado no podrás hacer mucho más... –"

–"Eso es lo que tu te crees –"gritó ranma mientras hacía unos cuantos cuchillos rebotar y que volvieran a donde el... –"mousse tuyo!–"

Este cayó encima de él dándole una patada con la cual los dos salieron despedidos

–"shampoo estás bien?–"decía akane mientras corría a ayudarla...

–"cóf cóf...–"tosía mientras volvía a respirar –"s...si...–"

–"siento interrumpir chicas –"dijo kirian apareciendo de repente dándole un golpe a akane y tirandola

–"akane!–"gritó ranma mientras iba a por ella...

–"ya que le tienes tanto afecto a tu querido patito –"dijo cogiendola esta vez del pelo –" os iréis los dos al infierno! –"dijo lanzandola al vacío

–"te he dicho que no te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa –"se oyó desde el agujero

–"pero qué?... Aaaa!...gritó cuando vio que era arrastrado al vacío también por una cadena enrollada a su pie –"que demonios? –"

–"puede que yo caiga pero tú caerás conmigo –"gritó mousse mientras tiraba de la cadena y hacía que kirian también cayera

AAAAAAA!... gritó mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del abismo...

–"así que esto es en verdad mi final...pensaba mousse mientras caía también... Sin embargo sintió cómo una luz le envolvía y aparecía de nuevo en la cueva...–" menos mal –"dijo colone suspirando... – "llegamos a tiempo...–"

Sin tiempo a decir o pensar nada más nadie la cueva empezó a derrumbarse y todos tuvieron que salir corriendo...

–"al final con todo esto no hemos conseguido deshacernos de la maldición de jusenkyo... –"decía ranma quejándose

–"Ranma baka –" dijo akane –" shampoo ha hecho lo que debía si quieres deshacerte de la maldición deberás encontrar la forma adecuada sin poner en riesgo a tus amigos –"

[...]

Cuando shampoo llegó al café del gato de nuevo lo único que quería era tumbarse y descansar... ese día la había superado completamente...

Pero en la entrada se encontró a alguien que no parecía que coincidiera con ella...

–"shampoo... porque no lo hiciste? por qué decidiste salvarme en vez de pedir lo que realmente querías?

–"pues...por que yo...–" decía nerviosa intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas además notaba que cada vez se sonrojaba más...

–"A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO?–"dijo intentando evadir la pregunta –"si hubiera hecho eso yo haber jugado sucio... yo querer ganar a akane limpiamente y sin trucos y así conseguir que ranma quererme –"

–"Ya veo... por cierto creo que esto es tuyo no?–" la dijo dándola el colgante

¿?–"como... como conseguirlo? –"dijo cogiéndolo rápidamente

–"se te debió caer cuando ese tipo te empujó y lo recogí antes de salir de la cueva... pero no pensé que te fuera a gustar tanto... –"

...gracias... dijo shampoo sonriendo y besándole la mejilla

–"por cierto... –"dijo antes de entrar al restaurante –"si tu contar esto a alguien yo prometer que matarte sin ayuda de trucos ni agujeros...–"

Mientras entraba por la puerta mousse se quedó de estatua en la entrada pensando si aquello había pasado de verdad o lo había imaginado...

Mientras shampoo subía a su habitación sonriendo y pensando que aunque su destino no fuera acabar con ranma sabía que su querido cegato estaría ahí siempre para consolarla... para apoyarla... y para amarla siempre... Tal vez era hora de darle una oportunidad...


End file.
